Oral Fixation
by St. Harridan
Summary: -Kink Bingo '11-  Kenpachi receives some fair treatment one night. AU.


**Summary: **[Kink Bingo '11] Kenpachi receives some fair treatment one night. AU.

* * *

><p><span>Oral Fixation<span>

"Zaraki?"

"Yeah?" And the next thing Kenpachi feels is the sinking of the bed and a weight pressed down upon him. He cracks open an eye, grins when he sees his lover straddling his waist. Jushiro's just freshly out of the shower, whiffs of lavender and vanilla emanating from his pale yet supple skin, long white hair splayed across his shoulders and down his back. Kenpachi responds eagerly when Jushiro leans down and kisses him, but it only lasts for a moment before he pulls back, a teasing smile spread across his lips.

"What's up?" Kenpachi raises himself on his elbows to pursue the other man's mouth, but Jushiro plants both hands on either side of his frame, trapping him, brushes his lips to Kenpachi's once again. Then he pulls back, chuckling at the growl Kenpachi emits. "The hell're ye doin', ye fuckin' tease?"

"Oh, nothing." Jushiro takes Kenpachi's hand in his own and brings it up to his lips, kissing his long fingers. Kenpachi feels a tingle run up his spine when Jushiro grinds his hips against him, feels his crotch start to swell upon the light contact. Unable to keep the hunger from his gaze, Kenpachi watches as Jushiro sucks on his fingers, one by one, taking each into his mouth and wrapping his luscious lips around it. His tongue flicks about the tips, slides along his nails, swirls around them, all the while locking his eyes on Kenpachi's. Those green orbs entrance him, hold him captive, the desire within them that so reflects his own making sparks of electricity jump across his nerves.

Jushiro smiles around his fingers, seductive, almost mirroring a smirk that doesn't come to him often, or even naturally. Kenpachi has seen Jushiro coming out of his box several times, most often during sex when Kenpachi pushed him past his limits – which, he has to admit that he particularly loves doing – but he doesn't quite remember the last time he did so, or even what he did.

But he doesn't give a shit about all that now that he's got Jushiro on him. The way the man works his fingers, the occasional pressure he applies to Kenpachi's groin – he makes all of it look like an art form.

As Jushiro sucks on his last finger, his pinky, the bulge between Kenpachi's legs is already straining against the front of his jeans. It's wondrous, how Jushiro manages to turn him into nothing but a mass of desire with just the simplest of acts. He has tried mulling over it, asking himself just how Jushiro can be so good at almost everything he does, but every time he comes down to the same conclusion: it just depends on the moment and situation. With Jushiro, one can never tell.

Jushiro leaves Kenpachi's fingers glistening wet and sticky with a sultry smirk, and the next thing he does is slide off Kenpachi, causing the younger man to give a low, disapproving growl, which is immediately cut off when Jushiro settles between his muscular, powerful thighs and all but yanks his jeans and boxers down.

"Thought I was just going to leave you like that?" Jushiro raises an eyebrow, mocking him, to which Kenpachi replies with a sneer as he watches Jushiro caress his length with a fingertip.

"Ye can be a fucked up prick when ye wanna be." Kenpachi's had his fair share of teasing. He, like many, wants nothing but the real thing, and it only frustrates him when his lover leaves him hanging and wanting more. Though it amuses Jushiro and has Kenpachi desiring him – not that he doesn't on a regular basis – Kenpachi doesn't quite agree with being left to fend for himself. To avoid that from happening again, Kenpachi runs his fingers through Jushiro's hair and takes a fistful. "Ye know what ye are? Ye're wicked, that's what. So goddamn wicked."

But Kenpachi has to admit that he likes it.

He relaxes back against the pillows, closes his eyes as those soft, moist lips of Jushiro's close around him. It's slow, sensual; Jushiro prefers to take his time. Sometimes it annoys Kenpachi, like now, when he's hard and rigid, hot and lustful – when all he wants is just a quick release. But still, he can't deny his lover's wishes. More often than not, Jushiro's acts always turn out for the better, satisfying the both of them just a little bit more than usual.

"Is Yachiru asleep?" Jushiro mumbles around Kenpachi, his hands tugging off the rest of the man's jeans and somehow managing to fold it up. He places it on the bed in a neat little pile beside its owner's body without even breaking the intimately physical contact.

"Yeah," Kenpachi mumbles absently, distracted by the sensations building inside him. His thoughts are focused only on one thing: Jushiro. Jushiro and his mouth are the ones holding him captive. He scoots further down the bed, nearer to Jushiro, gritting his teeth when he hears a chuckle, feeling the vibration around his flesh.

"Aren't you tired?" Jushiro goes on, voice slightly muffled as he kisses up and down Kenpachi, stopping when he reaches the base, allowing his hands to take over the work instead. "I can wager that Yumichika gave you quite a hard time at th – argh!"

"_Shut_ the fuck _up_, asshole," Kenpachi hisses, his grip on Jushiro's hair hard and firm, demanding. "Shut up and get on with it!"

"Impatient," Jushiro shoots back, smacking Kenpachi's hand away. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he trails his tongue up Kenpachi's length, fingers still stroking the base, and sucks the tip of his engorged member. His tongue flicks the head, his lips wrap firmly around it, and soon Kenpach is nothing but a pleasured heap on the bed. His fingers are still entangled in Jushiro's hair; he likes the feel of the man's silky white strands between his fingers, the way they just slip and slide through like feathers on heated skin. He can feel Jushiro's head move in accordance to his stroking and sucking.

Jushiro takes him in inch by inch, tongue curled around his head, licking, and soon he's deep-throating Kenpachi. It's not often that Kenpachi's fortunate enough to receive such treatment, what with it not being a fond habit of Jushiro, and now that he's having some of that, he can't help but jerk his hips upward. Jushiro immediately pulls away, slapping Kenpachi's thigh, warning him that he nearly choked. A laugh leaves Kenpachi as he ruffles those white strands in apology, amused that now Jushiro's grasping his hips to pin him down.

Despite all that though, Jushiro continues his ministrations. His fingers dig into Kenpachi's thighs, sure to leave marks, and Kenpachi has that kind of grin on his face. The kind that he always carries into a bar fight, excited and eager to get it on, to beat up some prick who tries to steal a piece of Jushiro's ass. It's a lot like it, only that this time, he's not fighting, he's relenting, submitting his body to his lover. He's putting all his trust in Jushiro, knowing well that he'll be able to give him what he wants.

No doubt he's successful in achieving that, because as Jushiro contracts and releases his throat muscles, Kenpachi feels the pressure in his groin increase, the pleasure climbing fast to its peak. Toes curling, he lifts his hips, ever hungry for more. Jushiro pulls back a little, his lips ceaseless in their pursuit, tongue still swirling around the tip. A slightly bitter tang fills his mouth, dribbles of it. He swallows and, knowing that his lover is close, sucks his throbbing flesh faster, harder, Kenpachi's hitched breaths and low grunts melodious to his ears.

And finally, Kenpachi's form goes stiff as overwhelming pleasure crashes over him, as he arches his back and comes with a long, drawn-out groan into Jushiro's mouth. Nerve-wracking, the tingle behind his knees, the stars that burst behind his eyelids, filling the shadows, Kenpachi rides the waves of ecstasy while Jushiro, after taking in a little of his lover, withdraws and holds his hips as he makes a mess of his abdomen.

"Fucker," is all Kenpachi manages to mutter when he's done. Jushiro kisses all the way up his torso, leaving the sticky white trails for cleaning up later. Kenpachi's skin is hot against his lips, sweat littering his body all over. Jushiro licks a few beads of perspiration and a nipple before capturing Kenpachi's mouth. Tongues intermingling, Kenpachi can taste his own cum on Jushiro, and he smirks at the prospect of having made his mark on the man once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments and corrections welcomed.<strong>


End file.
